


Öt alkalom, amikor Sirius Black ellentmondott a keresztfiának és egy, amikor nem

by bizarrememories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Poetry
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrememories/pseuds/bizarrememories
Summary: A 2018-as Bloggerkarácsonyra készített szösszenetem Leah-nak. ♡





	Öt alkalom, amikor Sirius Black ellentmondott a keresztfiának és egy, amikor nem

**Author's Note:**

> A 2018-as Bloggerkarácsonyra készített szösszenetem Leah-nak. ♡

1.  
„Ugye minden rendben lesz?”  
Kérdezte Lily Potter,  
Hangja beleremegett.  
„Mégis mi baj történhetne.”  
Rántott vállat a lány férje.  
Ugyanis James legjobb barátja  
Először vigyázott egyedül keresztfiára.  
A dolgok a rend szerint mentek,  
Mikor a pár a kertkapun kilépett.  
Sirius a kanapén ült,  
Ölében a kisbabával,  
Harry pedig felkuncogott,  
Keresztapja kifejező arcjátékán.  
Lefekvéskor volt csak sírás,  
Hiszen Sirius kijelentette:  
Nincs esti olvasás.  
Minden energiája odavolt már,  
S a legutáltabb lény lehetett a Bogar bárd,  
A kis Harry viszont csak várt.  
Könnyáztatta arcát aztán,  
Altatóbűbáj lökte ragacsos álomba,  
Sirius pedig felsóhajtott,  
Hiszen már őrá is vártak álomországban. 

2.  
Korcsolyaélek szántották a talajt,  
Tündérek táncoltak a szabadég alatt.  
Siklottak és pillanatokig a levegőbe emelkedtek,  
A két éves Harry pedig nem hitt szemeinek.  
„Műkorcsolyázók”, suttogta Peter Pettigrew,  
Aki Lupint támasztotta,  
A kisfiú pedig tovább ámult,  
Saját korcsolyái kicsúsztak alóla.  
Sirius emelte újra talpra,  
A fiúért felelős,  
Míg távol volt annak apja,  
Hogy teával kínálja átfázott feleségét.  
A kisfiú keresztapját észrevéve,  
Tekintetét megemelte,  
S a szót nyelvén ízlelgetve, kijelentette:  
„Én is ilyen műkorcsolyázó leszek egyszer.”  
Sirius lehajolt az aprósághoz,  
És vállát veregetve azt felelte:  
„Dehogy Harry, belőled csak auror lehet.”

3.  
„Mit kérjek apáéktól karácsonyra?”  
Kérdezte az öt éves Harry,  
Keresztapjától a garázsban,  
A napokban már megint.  
Ötletek nélkül nem sokra jutott,  
Így az tűnt egyszerűnek,  
Ha helyette másvalaki döntést hoz.  
Siriust különféle motoralkatrészek vették körbe,  
Míg megfelelő válaszon morfondírozott a padlón ülve.  
„Seprű?”, kérdezte jobb híján,  
S Harry bólintott,  
Az új Kométa jó is lesz ám.  
„Ugyan. A Nimbus '94-es most jelent meg,  
Küldd apádat a boltba, azt vegye meg.”

4.  
Lángok csaptak fel a kandallóban,  
Míg Harry arra várt,  
Hogy megjelenjen keresztapja arca a parázsban.  
Szokásos esti beszélgetésük következett,  
Hogy a fiú napjának fénypontja legyen.  
Éjfekete fürtök másztak a tűzbe,  
S Harry problémáit újra ölbe vette.  
Egy tankönyvet elfelejtett megvenni,  
S képtelen volt eldönteni,  
Mugliismeret vagy jóslástan legyen-e az új tantárgya,  
Hiszen a számmisztika ötletét már előre bánta.  
„A mugliismeret felesleges.”  
Mormogta Sirius,  
Miután a fecsegésből elege lett.  
„Egyszer anyád elküld a húgához,  
Aztán megtanulod a mugli világot,  
A varázsmentes emberek hétköznapját,  
És a monoton munkát.  
A jóslástan pedig csupa ámítás.  
Negyedikben azt mondták,  
Csak a halál vár rám,  
S nézd,  
Van, aki még mindig előtted áll.”

5.  
A karácsonyi vacsora felett ültek,  
S már a desszertből csipegettek.  
Godric's Hollowba tömörült  
James és Lily összes barátja, s volt, aki már az ablakban ült.  
Persze viták nélkül ez az est sem maradhatott,  
Sirius és Harry a feladatnak eleget téve éles szót váltott.  
„Jövőre a Chudley Csúzlik lesz a bajnok.”  
„Ne nevettess Harry, a Montrose Magpiesé  
Évek óta minden idény.”  
„Nem számít,  
A statisztika ilyen adatokkal engem nem ámít.”  
De Sirius sem engedett,  
Bólogatva csak ennyit felelt:  
„A Csúzliknak már befellegzett,  
A Ballycastle Bats viszont még tehet a veszteség ellen.”  
Végszóra mindenki elcsendesedett,  
Történettöredékek váltása kezdetét vehette. 

\+ 1  
Az Abszol út környéke sürgött és forgott,  
Minden sarokban kész emberáradat zsongott.  
Harry és Sirius előbbi utolsó évére próbálta beszerezni a megfelelő tankönyvcsomagot.  
Harry egy korábban észre sem vett üzlet előtt állt meg,  
Szeme a kirakatban mélázott el.  
„Na mi az?”, kérdezte Sirius,  
A fiú pedig gyorsan kibökte:  
"Veszel nekem bőrkabátot?"  
Az idősebb erre magához ölelte.  
„Erre a mondatra vártam egész életemben.  
Veszek.”


End file.
